ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Tyger
|resides = Lebanon, TN |trainer = The Realist |current_efeds = |debut = 2003 |retired = }}Michael Christopher, better know as Justin Tyger, was born on December 3rd, 1974 in Windsor, Ontario, Canada.. On April 30, 2007, Christopher retired from wrestling.. He went on to run Southland Wrestling, before he came out of full retirement.. Early Life Michael Christopher was born in Windsor, Ontario, Canada, where he lived until he was 13, when his parents divorced after the passing of his sister, and him and his father moved to London, Ontario for a time, before moving back to back to Lebanon, Tennessee, where his father was born and raised.. At the age of 15, Christopher decided that he would be a professional wrestler.. Michael found a local wrestler than got him connected with Jerry Lawler, who agreed to train him, but Christopher had to lie about his age, pretending to be 18 to allow it.. Christopher began wrestling in 1989, wrestling in small shows in Tennessee.. His father did not take well with this, kicking the now 16 year old Christopher out of the house, unless he quit wrestling.. Michael decided to keep wrestling, sleeping in rural barns and wrestling arenas, making too little money wrestling to do anything else.. In 1991, the then 17 year old decided to join the US Army, making his way into the Special Ops, joining the Delta Force Airborne.. Christopher was honorably discharged after Operation Gothic Serpent, receiving a Purple Heart after being shot in the knee which carrying a fallen soldier, who later died.. In 1994, Christopher returned to wrestling, mainly in Tennessee.. Around this time, Michael starting taking tours to Japan, wrestling for All Japan Pro Wrestling.. Real International Wrestling Michael made is start in RIW in a stable called D-Generation X(D-X).. He was soon kicked out because "D-X needed to be heels" and kicking someone out seemed to be the way to turn.. He feuded with D-X members off and on though out his stint in RIW, most notable are The Overdrive and Nikollaj Punk.. After feuding with Overdrive for awhile, he co-created Da Young Gunnaz, where he took the name Da Young Gunna, which included Jay Stunna.. After that team faded, he continued to feud with The Overdrive, during this feud, he created a match, Steel Match of Death, in which the whole ring was changed with steel parts, includes steel mats outside, surrounded by a Hell In A Cell.. There have been on 2 such matches in history, both have been in RIW, although one was heavily sold by Christopher in WFWF to be the match he and Black Ninja would have at Fully Charged, although it didn't happen.. After a while of doing nothing, being in several failed reincarnations of Da Young Gunnaz, and confusingly being not drafted to a show after the brand split, Michael (Who was Justin "Ironman" Tyger at this point) left RIW for good and headed to IWA.. International Wrestling Association After leaving RIW, Tyger made his way to IWA, where he only had 2 matches before IWA shut it's doors.. Wrestling Figures Wrestling Federation After a few monthes of doing nothing, Tyger joined WFWF and adapted an ultraviolent style and really improved.. His first match was against Da Gangsta.. He came out victorious.. This match proved to be his only singles victory in WFWF.. In his second match, he lost to Black Ninja.. This started to what would be proved to be the main feud of his WFWF stint.. After a month of trash talk, they met again at Fully Charged.. Ninja can out the winner again.. Then he created the tag team Twiztid Killaz with Cardinal.. This really up'ed Tyger ultraviolent style and the "Ghetto" gimmick he had since RIW.. They were a mainstay in the tag division even though never holding the Tag Titles.. When Scars and Stripes came along, a big Elimination tag table match was announced, that included the Killaz, Cardinal had left, leaving Tyger partnerless.. A few days before, a mystery replacement was found, which turned out to be enemy Black Ninja.. During this time, the owners of WFWF changed around, as these owners made various changes and differs to WFWF.. Tyger heavily disapproved of some of the changes, that, coupled with burn out and not being well liked by Kyzer, one of the new owners, led to Tyger leaving WFWF with abit of controversy.. He announced a match on Odium in June 2006 would be his last in WFWF, which angered the other owner, Drakz, which led to Tyger being made a joke of on Odium, being put in a dress and falling down stairs.. After 2 months away, in August 2006 Tyger had a Farewell Match vs. Joe Kessen at Superbrawl IV, which Tyger went on to win, although it was revealed that Tyger would have won either way.. No Holds Barred Wresling Organization In April of 2006, Tyger joined NHBWO.. In his first match, he was in a battle royal for the NHBWO Worlds Championship, which he won, winning not only his first ever championsip, but his first world title.. The next week's show was announced, with Tyger carded to face Scott Hall but never happened.. NHBWO folded 2 weeks after the Battle Royal.. Tyger went out last Worlds Champion.. Justin also didn't go to SNME, as most of the guys in NHBWO did.. NHBWO attempted a return latter that year, that Tyger joined to defend his NHBWO Worlds Title, feuding with legend Ryan Beyer, defeating him once, and losing to him once also.. Soon before the first Pay Per View, Vince disappeared, and NHBWO closed back down.. Pure Wrestling Alliance After a short break from wrestling. Tyger debuted in Pure Wrestling Alliance with a new teacher gimmick, as Justin Class.. Class was only in PWA for two weeks, winning his first match and his seconding going to a no contest.. Justin was carded be in a match to determine the first Worlds Champion, but left the promotion, admist scandal and controversy, before the match was announced.. Justin returned to PWA months later, and had a one time only return/debut match, depending on how you see it, as Justin Tyger, vs. WFWF Rival Kurt Burton at Redemption, which he won.. Tyger later became a guest announcer at PWA's PPVs.. Saturday Nights Main Event Tyger debuted in SNME and immediately started a feud with Seth Akira.. The feud ended at "The Last Stop" in a Dumpster Match, which Tyger won.. After the feud was over, Tyger took on the name Casey Kage.. Kage quickly rose threw the ranks and became a top name.. He defeated the SNME Worlds Champ and he was involved in a big War Games match at New Blood Rising.. He has won the first 2 rounds of the Winner Stays On tournament, defeating Chris Jericho and Batista respectfully.. He defeated Raven in the finals, to go on and face Punk at the PPV, in a Barbed-Wire Madness Match, for the SNME Worlds Title, or "The Tennessee Dream" as he calls it.. The match ended in a draw, after the ring exploded and both where to injured to compete.. Kage was out with a shoulder injury for weeks.. At SNME Unbreakable, The Enmity Match made it's SNME debut, with Kage facing CM Punk for the title once again.. Kage Teamed up with New Phenomenon, as Punk teamed with Generation Next, who were fighting for the Tag Titles.. After a Spicolli Driver though the top of the Cell, and a Shooting Star off of it, Casey Kage won the SNME Worlds Heavyweight Title.. After the match, Scott Hall came out, then Shawn Michaels.. In one of the most shocking moments in SNME history, Jay West low blowed Shawn, as Casey turned on HBK and hit him with the title.. This revealed Kage as the 2nd man in the car, and 2nd man in the ambush, that ran over Triple H.. Kage spraypainted NWO on Shawn's back, and on the SNME Title, as Hall threw Shawn out of the ring though a plane of glass, with the Outsider's Edge.. At Wrestlefest, he had a match as Justin Tyger, in a pre-show "NHBWO Flashback" draw to Raven.. Later than night as Kage, he was pinned by Batista and lost the SNME Title, later that night, he retired and quit.. He and Shawn Michaels were known known for their comedy skits, poking at Heyman being gay for male midgets, also Randy Orton and Mason Paine being possibly gay.. Meanwhile... During his RPing run, and following his retirement, Tyger, as Jay West, became co-owner for SNME.. He also put together the SNME Straight Shootin' DVDs.. Tyger took on the identity of Dusty Rhodes, only on the SNME board at first, but this lead to him have a match as Dusty, teaming with Chris Jericho, defeating Randy and Bob Orton Jr.. Following this, Dusty became the General Manager of SNME for a short time, and later joined the NWO.. Tyger Returns To SNME After a 6 month sabbatical, Justin (With the also returning Dazie Tyger) defended his NHBWO Worlds Championship in a match vs. Raven, which ended in a no-contest when both men fell from the Raven's Nest though tables.. Later, Tyger did a promo, talking to it, making it ask for forgiveness for hurting him, speaking in a songetic style.. Tyger returned 2 weeks after that, making his return known, attacking Joey Phenomenal and threating Darrell McCeaton, helping former rival Seth Akira win the match.. He came the next week and announce he is looking to find his protégé to "Give Back" and "Help whatever kid is lucky enough".. He then went down and scouted Seth vs Alex Shelley, shaking Shelley's hand after the match, but walking off, leaving Shelley wondering if he was it or not.. Soon it was revealed he was the manager of Shelley, and teamed him up with new managee Black Ninja, when they lost to Double C, John Cena and Carlito Cool, for the tag titles.. In a following Paparazzi Productions segment, Cool Man was dressed as Ninja, replacing him when Ninja disappeared.. Tyger's "Boys" will face New Age Outlaws and Double C at 7 Deadly Sins in a TLC match for the titles.. In the TLC match, Cool Man and Shelley got the tag titles, but the ref was down, and Double C took them and acted like they got them down, screwing PWO over. Tyger Returns To WFWF In a Christian "Cool Man" promo, he talked to someone on a cell phone, and again in another, this man was revealed as Tyger, when he helped Cool Man win a match, wearing a Bill Clinton mask.. After a few short months, Cool Man quit, and Tyger slowly faded out of WFWF.. It's was heavily rumored that after Cool Man moved up to the main show, a Cool Man/Tyger feud would have happened.. Back in SNME Tyger returned to SNME, with a new B-Show, Southland Wrestling.. Tyger only wrestled once during this time, losing to Bryan Danielson in a tournament to decide a Tennessee Heavyweight Champion.. Not long after, Tyger suddenly left SNME following a backstage debacle including most of the other wrestlers and management.. Tyger, if he had stayed, would have made somewhat of a full time return in Southland, teaming with Atomic and Ashley, feuding with the NWA.. Short Stint in WCW Tyger took a short 2 month haitus, before joining WCW, cutting several promos, but only having one match in the promotion.. The Promise Tyger returned to SNME, coming out of retirement, this time with a new gimmick, as Antonio "The Promise" Thomas.. This is considered by most Christopher's second best gimmick he's has had behind Tyger/Kage.. He had a good run as Promise, winning most of his matches, and a bright future showed, but when Southland Wrestling made it's return, Tyger focused on that, and wrestling as Tyger.. Southland Wrestling In March 2008, Tyger, who had been away from wrestling for 6 months, rebirthed Southland Wrestling, a developmental territory for SNME. On the first show, Tyger was attacked by Randy Orton, getting RKOed and kicked in the head.. Their feud ended with a match at Unbreakable, his first in many months, and against all odds, came out on top.. During this time, Tyger and Matt Sydal started tagging, and have won the Southern Tag Team Championships.. In a recent tag match, Colin Delaney and Tommy Dreamer pulled out a surprise win over Tyger, and was taken by disapproval from Sydal.. Also on that show, Tyger revived his Justin Class and Traci Books gimmicks, in a losing effort to Donal McQuillian.. On SNME, Tyger kept getting under Paul Heyman's skin, until he broke, and made a match at Wrestlefest II, and I Quit match, against Matt Sydal.. At Wrestlefest II, after controlling most of the match, Tyger quit in his match with Sydal.. After the match, Sydal extended his hand, and as Tyger went to shake it, Tyger dropped his hand and walked out of the ring.. In a post match interview, Tyger said he "Dropped the Ball" in his life, and said he's going home to rethink things, effectively ending Southland.. New Generation Wrestling Organization As of May 7, 2008, Tyger is currently in talks of going to NGWO, possibly coming out of retirement.. Tyger debuted, with a revamped gimmick, dropping the "Soulfire" nickname, and using "New Generation Ace".. He had 2 matches with NGWO, which of all he lost, then left for unknown reasons.. In June, Tyger returned, again under the "Soulfire" gimmick, and beat Randy Orton to become the first, and last Intercontinental Championship, after NGWO closed it's doors that night.. New Age in SNME At Rumble in the Jungle, Tyger returned, where he was runner up in a King of the Jungle Battle Royal, behind Shelton Benjamin.. Later that night, while being interviewed by Jeremy Borash, he suddenly snapped.. He grabbed Borash and said "I've just started" before storming off.. The week after on TV, Tyger was seen backstage talking to himself.. After being interrupted multiple times, Johnny Magnum walked to check on him.. After saying he was find and being left alone with Borash, he snapped, and slammed Borash against the walk, before suddenly snapping back, and letting him go, and walking away.. The next week, Tyger commentated a Custom Title rematch between Santino and Magnum, after, Tyger snapped and attacked Magnum.. A woman came down, and stopped him, and calmed him down, before he snapped again and attacked Santino, before he and the woman left.. At Seven Deadly Sins, Justin Tyger made Johnny Magnum tap out to win the Custom Title.. In a post match interview, Justin said he was almost at his best, and that he was gunning for the World Title next.. He is currently the last reigning SNME Custom Champion, although SNME has later reopened, and Tyger is still recognized as champion.. On July 30, Justin Tyger left SNME, but was booked for the final SNME PPV against Shawn Michaels, which never occurred.. With the closing of SNME, it is clear that Tyger is now in-active in RPing, and is unclear if he when, if ever, he will RP again.. In November, SNME announced a holiday show, which Tyger will participate in.. It was announced in December, that Tyger will return, for the most anticipated Justin Tyger/Joey Leone II.. Justin Tyger, with Beth Phoenix, defeated Joey Leone with a Northern Lights Bomb.. Following the match, Tyger extended his hand, which Leone left unanswered.. Tyger then said goodbye to SNME, and it's time to pick the pieces up.. NWA Central Rumors have been circulating that Justin Tyger will be joining NWA Central in 2009.. Justin Tyger debuted, cutting a promo on Shawn Michaels, before he turned on Mark Kendall, and joined up with his old friend Shawn, and took out the security. Tyger was entered into the NWA World Title Number 1 Contendership Tournament, defeating Xavier Goings to advance, but lost to G Stone in the Semi Finals.. After Matt Sydal was found attacked, Tyger cornered Danny Stryker, and said the two would have a match the following week.. Following this, Tyger took a much ridiculed sabbatical from wrestling, during which NWA Central folded.. World Wrestling Entertainment It was announced that Tyger will debut in World Wrestling Entertainment.. Tyger debuted backstage, criticizing Johnny Magnum for not improving since he beat him the year before.. Later that night he faced, and defeated Suicide.. The next week, Tyger teamed with former enemy from SNME, Raven, against Johnny Magnum and The Roy, a match that Tyger and Raven lost.. Tyger lost to Donal McQuillian on Raw, before shacking Donal's hand and putting him over as the new generation superstar.. At Wrestlemania, Tyger, with the returning Beth Phoenix, lost to Magnum in a hard fought match.. After the match, Tyger raised Magnum's arm and shook his hand.. On April 10th, Justin Tyger re-injured his shoulder, and took time off to heel that, and his nagging knee injury.. On May 18th, Justin Tyger made a surprise return to WWE, costing Ian DiLeo a match, and calling out Mark Johnson.. Tyger wil participate in the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal at WWE Judgment Day.. Tyger was eliminated last in the battle royal, falling to Brian Kendrick.. The following day, it was announced Tyger would face off against "Insane" Shane Whelan at the 6-8 episode of Raw.. This first time meeting was postponed to 6-15 due to scheduling conflicts, and will be the main event of the evening.. Tyger went on to defeat Whelan with the Emerald Flowsion.. Tyger went on to face the undefeated Mark Johnson, defeating him with a Tiger Driver '91.. In a promo leading up to WWE The Bash, Tyger renounced the Justin Tyger name, along with it's history and meaning, claiming Justin Tyger was dead, and will solely go by his real name of Michael Christopher from now on, although keeping the Soulfire moniker.. At The Bash, Tyger was pinned by Roy in a triple threat match, also featuring Shane Whelan, for the number one contendership for the WWE World Championship.. Later that night, in a slew of controversy, WWE closes it's doors.. Saturday Night's Part 5 The day after the closing of WWE, it was announced that SNME would return in it's place, causing a mass talent movement from WWE to SNME, Tyger being one of them.. SNME returned, with a main event of Tyger and Randy Orton, who were accompanied by Tiffany, teaming against The Roy and Johnny Magnum, a match Orton and Tyger lost.. The next week, Tyger had an inring debate with the returning Felipe "The Truth" Coronel about Truth's beliefs, before Hafiz Adburehman, Felipe's "Enforcer of Truth", attacked Tyger.. Tyger went on a week later to face Hafiz Abdurehman, barely taking home the win after rolling Hafiz up.. Abdurehman and Coronel beat Tyger down after the match, and drug him to the back.. Tyger is on the cards to defend the SNME Custom Title at Summer Showdown, that being if Justin can break from Felipe and Hafiz's hold.. Tyger appeared at the Pay Per View, and lost the Custom Title to Naples Knight.. On the episode of SNME following the PPV, Tyger shockingly revealed his partnership with Hafiz and Truth, by aiding their attack on Magnum and Roy.. Tyger dropped his "Soulfire" moniker following this.. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' As Justin Tyger *'Emerald Flowsion' *'Northern Lights Bomb ' *Death Star (Crucifix powerbomb) *Tennessee Irisleaf (Texas cloverleaf) *Order 66 *Tiger Driver '91 *Lariat *SUN Driver (Cobra Clutch Suplex) *Ace Crusher *Strangle Hold *Anaconda Cross *Spicolli Driver (Death Valley Driver) *T.F.H (Camel Clutch) *German Suplex Hold *Leg Drop *Tiger Suplex *Tiger Driver *Backdrop Suplex *Avalanche Backdrop Suplex *Body Solebutt *Reincarnation *Leg Scissors *Exploder Suplex *Harley Race Knee Lifts/Knee Drops *Double Arm Suplex *Huracanrana *Suicide Dive *Body Scissors Sleeper *Hotshot As Casey Kage *'Kage Effect' (Full Nelson into Face Driver) *'The Dream Crusher' (Full Nelson into overhead Belly to Back into Head Driver) As Antonio Thomas *'Broken Promise' (Northern Lights Bomb) *'Has Been Managed By' *Daizee Tyger *Scratchcat *Jay West *Beth Phoenix *Tiffany *'Managed' *New World Order *Black Ninja *Alex Shelley *Christian "Cool Man" Entrance Music *As Justin Tyger :Awake by Godsmack (RIW, IWA) :Sell Me Out by BloodSimple (WFWF, NHBWO, SNME, PWA, HWF, and others) :Until the End of the World by U-2 (Southland, SNME) :Love/Hate by Disciple (SNME) :Cocaine Cowboys by WASP (RWF, LOE, SNME, NWA, WWE) :Get Up, Stand Up by Bob Marley (SNME) * As Justin Class :Water's Edge by Seven Mary Three :Simon Says by Drain STH * As Casey Kage :Happy by Mudvayne :Platinum by Orgy :Are You There by Oleander * As Jay West :Come With Me by Jimmy Page and Puff Daddy :Platinum by Orgy * As Antonio Thomas :Maybe Misery by Quietdrive Picture Bases *As Justin Tyger :John Cena (RIW) :Sylvain Grenier (RIW, IWA) :Matt Striker (WFWF) :Brain Lawler (WFWF, WCW) :Colt Cabana (WFWF, SNME, NHBWO, Other) :Brad Thomas (SNME, WFWF) :Charlie Haas (SNME, RWF, LOE, NWA) :Heath Herring (WWE, SNME) * As Justin Class :Shane (Dean) Douglas :Simon Diamond Nicknames *As Justin Tyger :Ironman :Soulfire :New Generation Ace :The Saint *As Casey Kage :The Tennessee Dream :Mr Controversy Championship and accomplishments *'No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization' :2x NHBWO Worlds Heavyweight Championship (Last) *'Saturday Night's Main Event' :1x SNME Worlds Heavyweight Championship :1x SNME Custom Champion :1x SNME Co-Owner *'Southland' :1x Southern Tag Team Champion (With Matt Sydal) (First; Last) *'New Generation Wrestling Organization' :1x NGWO Intercontinental Championship (First; Last) 'Championship Succession' Trivia *Has RPed as: Zach Gowen, Da Young Gunna, Justin Tyger, Justin Class, Casey Kage, Jay West, Dusty Rhodes, Bob Holly, JBL, Matt Striker, Cameron, Antonio Thomas, Michael Christopher, and Marco Corleone *Was billed from Possumtown, TN while in RIW in 2003.. Ironicly, Tyger did move to Possumtown in 2009.. *The name Justin Tyger is a tribute to TNA Wrestler Rhino, using the name of an animal, changing the -i- in the word tiger to -y- for his stage last name Tyger.. His name is often thought to be a rip-off to Jushin Thunder Liger, but Tyger has said multiple times it is not. *The nickname "Soulfire" is a tribute to Tommy Rich, and his nickname "Wildfire" *In his 6 years of RPing, Tyger has only been heel for 1 month *As the distinction of being the last NHBWO World Champion, and the last SNME Custom Champion before SNME reopened, where he was recognized still as champion..